VeggieTown- Greetings By Bob
VeggieTown #1: Vacation Bible School Bob and Larry are on the countertop. Bob: Hey kids, welcome to VeggieTown. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber, and I'm here for the Value Bargain Sale. Bob: The what? Larry: The Value Bargain Sale. I'd like to buy a new skateboard, please. Bright blue, with flaming marshmallows on the sides. Bob: Larry, there's no sale here. Larry: But the sign says, "VBS." Everybody knows VBS stands for Value Bargain Sale. Bob: No, it doesn't! VBS is all about... Larry: Video Body Surfing? Bob: No, that's not it either. Larry: Vigorous Blubber Sharks? Bob: Larry! Larry: Very...Big...Sausages? Bob: Hey kids, do you know what VBS stands for? (pause) If you said Vacation Bible School, you're right. Larry: Oh, so it's about getting to know God. Bob: And having a great time in VeggieTown! Larry: Wow. That sounds like a lot of fun. Bob: Oh, it is. Lot more fun than, "Vicious Banana Slugs." Larry: Good one, Bob. Bob: Well...G'bye, kids! And have a great time in VeggieTown! Larry: Yeah, see ya. Bob exits, but Larry doesn't notice. ''Why couldn't VBS stand for Voluptuous Buffalo Sing-Along? Bob? Bob! VeggieTown #2: Theme Song ''White background. We hear Bob and Larry. Bob: Okay, Larry. Larry: Yeah, Bob? Bob: It's time for the song. Larry: What song? Bob: You know, the song about the place the boys and girls have been visiting every day? Larry: You mean the restroom? Bob: No! I mean that special place, where they play games, learn Bible verses, and have refreshments! That place where they watch us on TV, and learn important lessons! Larry: Hmm...can't be the restroom. The TV in there is broken. I pulled the handle, but no picture came on. Bob: Larry, I'm talking about VeggieTown. Larry: Ohhhh, gotcha. (clears throat) Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the VeggieTown municipal anthem. (Larry enters with his sousaphone and begins playing. Bob enters singing:) Bob'': If you'd like some contests and prizes, '' I''f you'd like to share a smile,'' '' If you like with all shapes and sizes,'' '' Learning good things all the while...'' Have we got a place for you! Bob and Larry: VeggieTown, VeggieTown, VeggieTown, VeggieTown, '' VeggieTown, VeggieTown, VeggieTown, VeggieTown!'' Bob: Broccoli, Celery, '' Gotta' Be...'' VeggieTown! Stop! Cut! Hold it! (The video pauses) 10 feet tall? What does that mean? Larry: Uh, I don't know, but it rhymes with "mall". Bob: Larry, the VeggieTown anthem is supposed to make sense. Larry: Sorry, I'll do better the next verse. (The song resumes) Junior: Lima Beans, Collard Greens'','' Peachy Keen VeggieTown! Bob: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa whoa whoa, stop.(The song pauses again) "Please don't drool?" Larry, that's worse than 10 feet tall! Larry: Um, don't worry, Bob. I got the next verse covered. (The song resumes once more) Cauliflower, Sweet & Sour, Half an Hour... Bob: Cut! Cut! Cut! LARRY! (The song pauses yet again) "You will search for your PERCH?" Larry: Well, I wanted to use "purse," but it didn't rhyme. Bob: Never mind. Let's just finish the song. OK? Larry: OK. (The song resumes one more time) Bob and Larry: There's never ever ever ever ever been a place like VeggieTown! There's never ever ever ever ever been a place like VeggieTown! It's time for VeggieTown! (Larry faints. Laugh track, then back to white.) Larry: Uh, Bob? Bob: Yeah, Larry? Larry: How about, "You will search for your wallet?" Bob: Uhh, right, Larry. Well, kids, at least he got one line right; it is time for VeggieTown. Have fun! VeggieTown #3: Town Map (Bob and Larry on the kitchen counter) Bob: Hey, kids! Welcome to VeggieTown! I'm Bob the Tomato... Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Bob: Today, we wanna help you find your way around VeggieTown! There are so many exciting things to see, so I got this map from the Chamber of Commerce! (A map drops down from the ceiling in front of Bob) Larry: Oh, I don't need a map. I know VeggieTown like the back of my hand. Bob: Larry, you don't have any hands. Larry: Oh. That explains why I get lost every time I leave my room. Bob: According to this map, the VeggieTown School is down this way, and the church construction site is over that way, and the playground is over here. Larry: Oh, I love the playground! That's where I do my best work. Bob: You work at the playground? Larry: In the sandbox. I just dig, dig, dig, deeper and deeper and... (Larry falls off the countertop) Larry (O.S.): Ow. Say, Bob? Bob: Yeah, Larry? Larry (O.S.): Could you throw me that map? Bob: Why? Larry (O.S.): I...think I'm lost again. Bob: Well, don't forget your maps, kids, and have fun discovering all the neat places in VeggieTown! Category:Transcript